


When I look into the forest, I see only you

by cherrylng



Category: Plastic Tree
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, No there is no bad ending here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi has seen him several times before. He knows he's there, and so is the other towards him</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I look into the forest, I see only you

Tadashi has seen him several times before. He knows he's there, and so is the other towards him. Ryutaro has talked to him before, and told him that he should be afraid of him. He tries, but concludes to himself that he can't. Not towards somebody who he feels like was missing from his life so far.  
  
He can see Ryutaro. The others? They'd probably told him to run away from him, because Ryutaro is not of this world. That will fulfil Ryutaro's wishes, but Tadashi knows that it upsets him and makes him be well aware of his own nature.  
  
"Why are you here again?" Ryutaro asks him.  
  
"Because I want to. And because you know that it's no use warning me anymore," Tadashi replies to him. Sitting down on a large mossy rock, they both stare into what lies at the other side of the forest. At this time, it is daylight, but the forest seems to go on and on, as though there is no end by the other side. Just more greenery.  
  
He met Ryutaro in this same forest. When did or how did Ryutaro died, Tadashi never questions him. After all, it tends to be a touchy subject to the ghost spirit sitting next to him. How did he figure that out, Tadashi can only answer it as a sort of instinct within his mind.  
  
"You're so weird... staying with me," Ryutaro murmurs, his eyes just reminding Tadashi this childlike personality within this complex  ~~ghost~~  person.  
  
"That's okay with me," Tadashi smiles. "If I talk to you and that makes me happy, then I'm fine being called weird."  
  
He could feel the wind blowing through his right hand, but it wasn't caused by the air. Ryutaro touches his hand. It feels cold and like a slight breeze, but it's still there.  
  
"Tada, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Go ahead, Ryu-chan."  
  
"If I was... to live around the same age as you, would we... have met by chance?" It's the first time Ryutaro ever asks him such a question. He stares at Ryutaro for a moment, but already knew the answers to it.  
  
"Yes... we would have. I think no matter what, a red string is tied between us."  
  
"Like fate?"  
  
"Yes," Tadashi breathes in the scent of the forest around him. "Like fate."  
  
The sun was almost setting, and Ryutaro shoos him towards his car to drive home. After all, the creatures and spirits of the night were far more terrifying than he is.  
  
And every time before they leave, Ryutaro would give him a chaste kiss. Tadashi wants to kiss back, but ends up frustrated that he can't do so due to him being a living being, and Ryutaro, a being that once existed.  
  


* * *

  
  
 _The ice around the road is dangerous_ ; his rational mind had cautioned him today.  
  
But Tadashi wants to be there on time to meet with Ryutaro. His weekends were mostly spent in the forest with Ryutaro, although he occasionally joins his friends when they invited him out. Still, Ryutaro fills up most of his free time, even in the cold days of winter.  
  
 _You're going too fast_ , his mind warns him.  
  
He wonders on how lonely Ryutaro can be in the forest. He never seems to do much despite being a ghost, only wandering around the forest that Tadashi suspects was the last place he chose to be. He read about him from a newspaper clipping from the past, but it was nothing but how he died, where he was found, age, occupation, grief from parents, and that's it. That was all the world seems to know of him. Just like a speck of dust.  
  
Sometimes Tadashi thinks that if Ryutaro was born a few years later, or was still alive, they could've belonged to each other. The chemistry was just there waiting for the spark and combination.  
  
Just a few more kilometres to the forest now and he'll be there for Ryu—  
  
Wait, why is the world spiralling around him?  
  
Tadashi cannot get his brakes to work.  
  
Is that the metal and concrete blocks over the—  
  
 _Oh shit_  
  


* * *

  
  
"...ada... ake u.... Tada... Wake up..."  
  
Tadashi opens his eyes. It takes him some time, but through the dizziness, he knew that that sounds and looks like—  
  
"Ryu-chan...? What are you doing here....?"  
  
All he can remember was his car spinning out of control, and then the sick crash of metal crashing against the concrete and then—  
  
It didn't seem like it hurt much after that, Tadashi realised.  
  
"Am I...?" he asks, but can't seem to voice that word out.  
  
"I should ask you the same question," Ryutaro sighs. "Why did you drive so fast?"  
  
Tadashi can see that Ryutaro had cried, tears dripping down to his face. It feels...  _lifelike_.  
  
Then that means he can...?  
  
He lifts himself up to test that. And it was magic. He could feel on how soft Ryutaro's lips are against his, this smooth skin cupping his cheeks with a hint of roughness from the facials, just how  _real_  Ryutaro is to him right now.  
  
"You're dead and the first thing you want to do is to kiss me?" Ryutaro asks him, but there was this hint of amusement there.  
  
"It's what I always wanted to do," Tadashi answers, his smile looking silly.  
  
"So you don't mind being like this?"  
  
"As long as I'm with you, I don't mind."  
  
Ryutaro helps him to stand up and, by habit, helps him pat dust off of his body.  
  
"Wanna see how you died?" Ryutaro asks. Tadashi nods and they walk towards the crash site.  
  
It was bizarre to Tadashi. Somehow there was no police or forensics there yet, but the damage was enough to slow people down to watch the horror. His head was bleeding against the shattered window. The body crushed against the concrete side rails and the crushed up vehicle.  
  
Judging by sight, Tadashi knew that he was as good as dead by then.  
  
"You have flown out of your car as soon as ‘that’ happened. Your spirit, I mean," Ryutaro explains. "You wouldn't have felt it anyways."  
  
Tadashi can only nod. It was a scary sight to look at his body, but it didn't bother him at all.  
  
He looks on for a while and decided to leave as soon as some people came to check on his body. Ryutaro clings to his arm and looks at him.  
  
"Want to go home?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
If someone who was not distracted to check on the cadaver would look up, they might've seen two people, one of them looking a bit familiar, walking into the forest, going 'home'.  
  
  
 **END**


End file.
